1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to ergonomic devices, and more specifically to those used with computer workstations.
2. Background Information
Computer operators in the home and in the workplace are increasingly suffering from sore or strained muscles in the hands, wrists, arms, shoulders, and neck. Other computer operators are simply suffering from fatigue of those muscles. At a minimum, these ailments result in decreased productivity. As computers are becoming more prevalent both in the home and especially the workplace, this problem is becoming increasingly commonplace. The problem is worsened when the computer is used for extended periods of time and computer operators must continue to work regardless of any muscle ailments. Continued prolong use under these conditions can lead to repetitive stress syndrome and eventually to carpal tunnel syndrome which are leading causes of injury in the workplace.
There is a need to prevent this muscle aggravation. Not only is it desired to prevent this problem for the comfort of computer operators but also to prevent serious injury such as muscle strain or carpal tunnel syndrome. A serious injury such as carpal tunnel syndrome can prevent a person from operating a keyboard for weeks and possibly months.